gleethedreamfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Singer12345678910/Jessica's Individuality Blog
Hay guys, its Jess, so coming into the "Glee: The Dream" house or whatever you call it, was kind of nerve racking. It was that time that i realized i was practically living my dream, even though im not on a real TV show, im on a reality show...its Glee with no lines! Not that i dont want to be on glee... im desprate for that, but this is a chance not everyone can take but i wasnt one of those people! Anyway, i didnt really get the chance to meet anyone except Mallory. It was after Robert came in and told us that the HWA was "Loser Like Me"'' and i was absolutly ''thrilled!! It was my sister's and I's favirote song to dance to! So, after he handed us our lines i requested line 5, but then Mallory kind of said she wanted it to... not nicely but after a bit i let her have it, not wanting any friction between the other contestants, and i got line 14 instead. Before the preformance Chord Overstreet walked through the doors, on the inside i had a big smile plastered on my face but on the inside i was jumping off my chair! So then we moved our chairs to do the preformance and i have to say... we did pretty well... i think Aaliyah showed a lot of character and she just splattered inspiration all around the room. Chord didnt have any comments for me, which was ok i guess... i'd rather have him not say anything at all then say something bad about my particaption in the preformance. Chord then told us we were singing "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha..well he said by ke-dollar sign-ha which was really cute. . Robert told us the video shoot would be all of us walking down the halls at a school doing something that relates to our individuality. Next we went for choreography with Zach Woodlee with i was excited about because even though im not the'' best dancer, i would say im fairly good.. not trying to toot my own horn. We started choreography and Zach complimented Mallory, Hinton, and Nyall and i had to agree... they were good. Then Jake was having some trouble and i felt kind of bad... dancing is a big part of glee and if you cant dance.. thats a problem Then we went to vocals with Nikki and mine kind of just blew by... no comments.. which was good because i wanted to get out of there as soon as possible because Nikki is quite a scary pregnant women with all the mood swings... Then was time for the video shoot and i was watching Grant's take and he was having some trouble with the camera. He looks really young even though he's 18 but that shouldnt get in the way of his talent which he lets it... In a few hours the music video was done and my part was me looking out the window daydreaming and i got to sing my favirote ''part! Lastly was time to reveal the bottom 3... Aaliyah got called back first and i was glad, she deserved it... then was Hinton, Nyall, Mallory, Eva, Tammy, Emily, Isaac, and me and once Robert called my name i felt like a ton of bricks was lifted off my shoulders. Sadly Grant was sent home :'( i was really upset, he was one of the nicest people there! But i didnt let it get in the way of my a-game See you next week! :)X Category:Blog posts